The Bodyguard
by Uchiha B
Summary: In which Tony Stark hires a bodyguard for Pepper Potts. Too bad rising feelings are starting to compromise Higurashi Kagome's new job, IY/Avengers, Kagome x ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This will become continued if people want it to

* * *

_'I look okay, right?'_

Kagome looked in the mirror with slightly self-conscious eyes as she adjusted the black suit jacket on her shoulders. She let out a sigh before shaking her head, knowing that she wasn't going to get paid to look good.

Besides, a female was allowed to wear whatever she wanted in this modern era, right? It didn't look too strange that she was wearing a man's suit, did it?

_'Damn Souta,' _Kagome grumbled, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail and simply allowed it to hang over her shoulder once she was finished tying it, _'Comparing me to an anime character. Who the hell is Saber and what is Fate/Zero?'_

She shook the thoughts from her head and pulled on black gloves before taking a final glance into the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw.

Yes, the job was going to be a bit strange, but the pay was more than good and it generally catered to her skills that she acquired from both Sango and Sesshoumaru.

It sure as hell was a better job than becoming a rich man's secretary or whatnot. After all, how many of her small stature could boast being a bodyguard to one of the smartest women in America?

Certainly not many.

~00~

"Tony, this isn't necessary."

Said man grinned at Pepper's exasperated expression, "After the whole thing with Hammer, I just want to make sure you're safe," He shrugged, "So I hired you a bodyguard. You still are the CEO, you know."

"It still isn't necessary." Pepper said dryly, giving Tony a pointed look to which he only ignored and she couldn't help but to sigh.

"Don't worry! I was personally recommended this bodyguard from a close business partner and she's a female, so you don't have to worry about a man following you everywhere. Besides, Taisho said she's one of the best money can buy!"

"I still don't know..." Pepper only relented when Tony threw her a pouty look that had her lips upturning against her will, "Oh, fine."

"Great, because she's here!" Tony quickly stood up, reminding Pepper of an eager puppy whose master had just come home, "Come on, let's go meet this Kagome Higurashi!"

The two waited for the woman to enter the room and quickly allowed her in when she knocked on the door, "Come in, Higurashi!" Tony sang, almost wiggling excitedly on the desk while Pepper rolled her eyes fondly.

Both were rather surprised to see a rather petite, but beautiful woman enter and immediately bowed upon looking at them. They both inhaled sharply when she opened her gorgeous blue eyes and inclined her head in greeting.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am here to be Ms. Pepper Potts' bodyguard."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Should it be Tony/Kagome/Pepper?

* * *

They were staring.

Outright staring and they certainly weren't trying to be subtle about it at all and it took everything out of her not to flush externally.

Internally, of course, was a whole different scenario.

_'Why are they looking at me like that?' _Kagome thought self-consciously, resisting the urge to wipe her cheeks with her fingers, _'Is there something on my face? Am I too boyish-looking?'_

The man, Tony Stark, she believed, was the first one to snap out of whatever thoughts he may have been thinking and jumped off the desk he was sitting on and sauntered up to her like he was all that, "Miss Kagome Higurashi, right?"

Kagome blinked when he picked up her hand (much like Kouga, she noticed) and kissed it like a gentleman was supposed to – only his lips remained on her skin for just a little too long, "Yes, that's me," She schooled her features into a professional manner, "I'm here to be Pepper Potts' bodyguard."

The attractive redheaded woman stepped forward, pushing Stark out of her way and shot him a warning look when he let out a pout, "I am Pepper Potts," She said with a nod and offered her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome took the hand and shook her hand firmly, "Please, Ms. Potts, just call me Kagome," She bowed her head lightly, "No formalities are needed."

Pepper smiled, "Likewise," She said and Kagome opened her mouth to begin to protest, "Starting now, I am your boss, right?" She said in an almost teasing-like manner, "I would like it if you would just call me Pepper."

"If you wish." Kagome conceded, rather relieved that Pepper seemed to be a down-to-earth person and wasn't a stuck up rich bitch.

"Goddamn, I just want to eat you up," Stark smirked, causing Kagome to break face and flush deeply while Pepper let out a wary sigh and elbow him deeply into his side, "Ouch! What!? I'm just saying what we're both thinking!"

"Ignore him," Pepper said briskly, her lips upturning very slightly at Kagome flushed face and internally agreeing that she was quite adorable, "He's a certified pervert."

"All right," Kagome mumbled, throwing a small glare in Stark's direction, _'I didn't expect to meet a modern-day Miroku.'_

"I'm hurt, darling," Stark gasped dramatically, grasping at his chest, "I'm just greeting Kagome here and trying to be a gentleman about it," He suddenly winked at her, "Unless you _want _me to be more frisky about it."

"Again, ignore him," Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled again, "Come on, Kagome. I have a meeting to attend and would like for you attend with me." With that, she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and gestured to follow after her.

Kagome nodded, putting her professional face back on and began to follow after her new boss, but not before Stark lightly patted her on her other shoulder and threw her an easy-going grin.

"Welcome to the family, Kitten."


End file.
